Zoey
Zoey (born on December 16, 2011) is a supporting character in Beyond: Two Souls. She is the daughter of an Unnamed Man and Elisa (known as Tuesday). Her mother fled from her abusive boyfriend, to protect herself and Zoey, she is a female friend of Stan, Walter, and Jimmy. It is later discovered that she has paranormal abilities similar to Jodie. Character Information A while after Jodie meets the group, Tuesday is seen worrying about her unborn daughter, with the help of Aiden, Jodie reassures her that the little girl is still alive and doing well. The next day, at night, Tuesday starts suffering from contractions and goes into labor. During this time, Jodie and Stan break into a local drug store to get items for the baby. They get two blankets, one to cover up Tuesday, and one to cover up the baby, and scissors to cut the umbilical cord. After gathering all the items, they rush back to Tuesday, who kicks everyone out the room except for Jodie. Jodie helps Tuesday prepare for the little girl. Jodie turns on an electric heater, and reassures Aiden that there is nothing he can do to help deliver the little girl, and that she can deliver her on her own. She tells Tuesday she is doing fine with the little girl, while repeatedly instructing her to push and breathe in and out. Finally, after a few hours, Zoey is born on the night of December 16, 2011. A local gang then sets the group's new home on fire as revenge for Jodie's victory over it earlier. Jodie is able to save the entire group, and secure Zoey's safety. Aiden helps as well by making his force field around Zoey, Jodie, and Tuesday to protect them from the surrounding flames. The gang beat Jodie, unconscious, afterwards placing her in a coma. This is where we are separated from Zoey. After the events of the Black Sun, Jodie has the option to return to the group and Zoey. If she returns to the group, Zoey is about 3-4 years old. She senses a connection to Jodie, and immediately accepts her as if she has been with her her entire life. It is revealed that like Jodie, Zoey has an entity attached to her. Jodie begins to train her for the day when she will have to protect the world from beyond. If you choose Beyond in the ending, Jodie appears to be Zoey's entity. She also talks in a monologue after Jodie's speech about her powers, which include out-of-body experiences, aura reading, walking through walls, and going to faraway places. Gallery baby zoey.png|Zoey as a little girl Zoey and jodie.png|Jodie sees Zoey after 3-4 years Zoey.png|Zoey as a teenager Zoey future.png|Zoey in the future Zoey and jodie future.png|Jodie and Zoey in the future Trivia *Her name is misspelled as Zoe in the ending credits.Beyond: Two Souls Credits - 17:28 *Zoey has dark brown eyes, but in the future she has blue eyes, while it could be disputed that it's the lighting. *It is never really stated how Zoey is psychic like Jodie, or even how she apparently has an entity attached to her. For Jodie she is psychic because both her parents were, plus her twin brother was stillborn and became attached to her because they were twins. And yet there is no mention of Zoey's father, or Tuesday, being psychic and there is no twin. The game's plot is rather sparse in its reasoning on how psychics are born/made but from what we do know there is currently no evidence to explain how, or why, Zoey is psychic. **However, it may have been an unintended side affect when Jodie used Aiden to see if Zoey was not stillborn while inside Tuesday's womb. ** Additionally, after burying Shimasani, Jodie sees a cave painting of unknown age depicting a person with an entity similar to Aiden. It may be that such partnerships, while extraordinarily rare and unpredictable, are/were reasonably frequent. The DPA artificially encouraged Jodie's abilities it is possible her tether with Aiden may have faded or snapped naturally without the constant encouragement and focus of the DPA's researchers and tests. References Category:Characters Category:Females